Disgaea: Xtreme
by ToadPatrol
Summary: After the events of Disgaea SuperStars, the trouble is back again for one hell of a ride. Rated M for action violence and moments of extremely graphic sexuality/nudity.
1. April 5, 2012

The time goes on, a long time ahead. Soon, the end will come.

The sun rises and starts when someone from Las Vegas walks to the train, meanwhile a woman at the hotel tries to put a gun on her head. She gasps. "I just put it to my head and pull the trigger," she said. "No chickenin' out." She is about to pull the trigger but she failed to kill herself. "No, I can't." she said. The screen then skips to the train at Las Vegas saying that the malfunctioning on the map, the train gets greatly altered. But the next stop is The District Court.

The butterfly was seen for a second.

The young girl got off the train after the last stop. It was 9:00pm. She opened the door to the hotel and a receptionist asks to fill in the name and she will be admitted. She wrote ''Nepgear''. After that, she is admitted. From there, she meets her sister and the rest of the gang. "Sis! You're safe!" said Neptune. They decided to take a rest.


	2. April 6, 2012

The next day, someone was knocking the door, it was a woman with red hair with a pistol and her spear. "Morning! Did you sleep okay?" she said. Nepgear opened the door. "She said that we need help stopping the clown named the Violator. Are you ready to go?" she said. "Oh, name's Etna, time to leave."

She guided their sisters to the monorail where they will meet Pleinair, Sapphire and Marona from the station. There will be two stops after picking them up. After the second stop, they leave Las Vegas to Los Angeles, California. The girls are now in Los Angeles. "Morning!" she said. The girls are at the movie theater, getting the tickets to see DJ, but the ticket agent cannot allow them. "Absolutely not!" said the ticket agent. The girls cannot go see the movie because they must have the adult accompany them. The girls walked away and suddenly, they found an adult. They then go back and go with them. "I would like seven tickets to see DJ." said Mitsuru. "This motion picture might not be appropriate for the girls." said the ticket agent. She then takes them to the theater until the movie is over. The movie is over. Mitsuru said goodbye to the girls for watching them. "Sis, how was the movie?" said Neptune. "Did this film has a lot of action for you?" Nepgear then accompanies Neptune to go to the limo before them. "Mitsuru accompanied you and them to see the new movie, good thinking, dood." said Prinny. After leaving the limo, the girls bumped into someone. Flonne appeared. "Where are we going?" asked Flonne. The girls are going to the next dorm where someone is taken over their spot. We see this pink creature taking a shower. The girls are leaving this dorm and moves to the next one.


	3. April 7, 2012

At 7 in the morning, Etna and the other girls went to the school camp. From there, they found Pram, Almaz and Ash. After that, Marona sat next to Ash, very happy to see him again from the battle against the enemies.

Meanwhile, the trix are playing around in the toilet. The boss appears and yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FRICKIN' TOILET?!'' yelled Mistle Toad. Mistle Toad then slaps them in the face for doing something wrong. "NOW MY TOILET IS PLUGGED UP AGAIN!'' yelled Mistle Toad. "AND I NEED THAT FRICKIN' TOILET GET FIXED UP!"

Back then, Nepgear was staying in the limo where the girls await them. Few hours later, the girls stayed at the hotel where the camp continues until the end of April. Nepgear receives a video and looked at the video where the pet rabbit masturbating because of the owner's bathing suit. The rabbit squeaked as he climaxes. The video ended and set to self-destruct. Nepgear ran away and the video blow up into pieces. The car was blown up into pieces.


	4. April 8, 2012

The next morning, Nepgear and the girls went to the beach and rest for a while. The girls take off the clothes and have bikinis under it.

Meanwhile, Mistle Toad are taking Fur Foot to a time out. "You are sorry for the things you done!" yelled Mistle Toad. "Get your toadies to jail!" Mistle Toad then addresses them as liars. He checks the targets. "Name: Neptune Sex: Female Date of Birth: ?/?/?" "What? I'll teach them a lesson!" yelled Mistle Toad. He then presses the button.

Few hours later, the girls were staying at the hotel. It is 45 minutes till midnight. "Well rest, dood…" said Prinny.

45 minutes later, the alarm was suddenly triggered and someone was here. "Wake up!" yelled the manager at the hotel. "Sorry, I'm going!" The manager opened the door and were told to evacuate the facility. "Who're you, dood?" said Prinny. "Downstairs! We need to evacuate the facility!" yelled the manager. "Here, take this just in case." Neptune and Nepgear obtains naginatas, Pleinair obtains the pistol that fires explosive shells, Marona obtains the double sword, Almaz and Ash obtains samurai swords and Pram obtains the staff. The manager then evacuates the facility, but got cornered by the zombies. "We got surrounded, dood!" cried Prinny. Neptune then transformed and puts firearms on every head. Prinny then opened his mouth as the blood splashes. Prinny drank the blood and the path is cleared. Neptune then finishes the two remaining enemies and suddenly, she was losing consciousness. Nepgear then call for help. "Are you okay?" said Nepgear. "On your feet, sis!"


	5. April 18, 2012

Ten days later….

Neptune then woke up and find herself in the hospital. Nepgear then appeared. "Sis, how do you feel?" said Nepgear. Neptune didn't respond. Prinny then appeared after she got up from the bed. "Did you have a upset stomach or something, dood?" said Prinny. "What did I do?" said Neptune.

"You passed out, dood." said Prinny. "No, you just get Mistle Toad away with the power. It was Purple Heart that scared them away dood." Prinny then leaves the room, and the room is empty.


	6. April 19, 2012

Asagi-chan appeared at their side, meeting up to the side. It was few days after she was recovered. She then joins the crew.

Prinny and the squad was stopping at the motel. Nepgear was sitting next to Neptune. Suddenly, the main antagonist, the evil Violator in the clown form broke in but it turns out it is DJ the talking cat was wearing the Violator costume. "False alarm, dood." said Prinny, scared of the clown trying to rape her. "Here we are." said DJ The Talking Cat. "I thought you would kill and rape every women, but I wouldn't do that if I were you." He got a brief case containing some costumes. His name was Elton. Elton slept over since the real clown was not present.

Meanwhile, Uni suddenly woke up and recovers. She was wearing the maid clothes to clean up the motel. The real clown then comes closer and goes to the locker room with her and took off their clothes and licking her and thrusting simultaneously. He then climaxes on her mouth. The clown then disappeared. She was screaming. Prinny then sees a room covered with urine. "Where is he?" said Marona. Uni pretends that she didn't see any clown. "I didn't see anyth- I don't know nothing, please!" cried Uni. Prinny then pulls the trigger. "I want your answers and I need them right now dood!" cried Prinny. The girls then chases after the real clown. The clown then goes to the ladies room and locks the door. After that, he escaped. Nepgear then kicked the door and the room is covered completely with urine. "Where did he go?" asked Nepgear. "Where did they rape every women in this motel?" Prinny and the others left the motel and they suddenly vomits as the entire building is completely covered with urine. The girls gasped and the motel owner got raped before then. "Sis, we must leave! Sis!" cried Neptune.

Meanwhile, Uni was unconscious after she was raped and covered herself with too much urine. Flonne sniffs at the source of this rape. It wasn't the clown as she sees paw prints. It turns out a blue six-legged fictional mammal was doing this assault. "The clown didn't rape her. That mammal just licked her hard." said Flonne.


	7. April 20, 2012

Sometimes after the incident, the girls then moves on to the another motel that does not involving rape. Prinny forced them to get to the another motel. "This motel is a good place to stay, dood. Can't believe the real clown kills people, not rape people, dood." said Prinny. "It was that mammal known as 626 who raped this young girl." said Marona.

Lady Vert was sitting on the train but somehow the same mammal appeared and threw her and violently licked her. "Stop it! I said stop it!" cried Lady Vert. Lady Vert screams in total pleasure. The train is now covered with urine. The girls found the train only covered with urine. Lady Vert was not moving due to a sudden rape. "Lady Vert! Are you alright?" asked Sapphire. "It's nothing. I'm all right." said Lady Vert. The girls then took Lady Vert out of the urine-covered train.

Meanwhile, Uni woke up from a terrible rape, she finds himself in the bed where Noire is sleeping. "Noire-san?" said Uni. Uni then finds Noire and she found her sitting in the bench. "Noire-san!" cried Uni, turns out that Noire is captured and only the same mammal. He then licks her and rapes her softly. He leaves with all of the urine. "His saliva is sticky and stinky. It ruined my clothes." moaned Uni. Uni was moaning and shivering in pleasure. She couldn't move due to a big sexual rape. She then passed out. "We must use a sniper with a syringe that can stop this big rape. Follow me!" said Pleinair. When the girls continue on the quest, Nepgear feels the drool on it. She then gets chased by 626 and gets to the men's room to kill two men and hides herself in the booth. She stands on the toilet and waits but suddenly he was drooling on her hair, preparing to rape Nepgear by ripping her clothes and licking her bra and thrusting. She sees flashbacks as he licked her softly. Nepgear was screaming in pleasure. "Yuck! Too yucky!" cried Nepgear. "Too sticky and stinky!" Nepgear was soaked with urine. "Sis! You're alright?!" cried Neptune. The mammal then licks her. Prinny threw a grenade at the mammal's mouth. The grenade exploded and the mammal was dead. Neptune was not raped but she was about to get licked. "She's unconscious, dood." said Prinny. Neptune and Prinny then took her sister out of the restroom. "Nice shot." said the mammal. Prinny was running away because the grenade doesn't work and a decapitation is required. Neptune then gets licked, by tearing off her clothes and thrusting. Neptune was screaming hard in pleasure. "Quick, chop off his head before he's going to climax!" cried Marona. Prinny then decapitated the mammal before he will climax. Neptune was not soaked in urine.

Prinny then cleaned Nepgear in the bathtub and wait to recover her from the violent sexual activity. Neptune then stays with Nepgear in the toilet until she wakes up. "Nepgear-san is unconscious because she was raped by a six-legged mammal. It is known as 626." said Marona. "And we can't believe the good way to stop the violent sexual intercourse is to decapitate him. Good thinking." She was putting off the lights. Asagi-chan was not raped because the mammal doesn't want to harm her.


	8. April 21, 2012

Nepgear woke up and she was feeling better. She was dizzy from the rape yesterday. She then sits in the wheelchair until she recovers from the rape. She can't transform into Purple Sister. Marona then received a phone call from the real 626 from the one who raped every young girls. 626 was whimpering, saying the fake one was killed. The girls then uses long boxes from Amazon to prevent anyone from seeing them. The girls run to the outside of the motel. The train station was covered with urine and it was closed forever due to a big sexual rape. "It's closed!" said the cop. "It is off-limits, leave now!" The girls were told to leave the facility. Prinny then equips himself with a 40-ammo machine pistol and a scope. Nepgear then slowly walks. She steps twice but she falls down. She then puts a gun in the head and pull the trigger. After that, she turns into Purple Sister.

Purple Sister then recovers herself and Neptune then transform into Purple Heart to find the real 626. The CPU warriors roars and soars but the building was covered with urine as 626 rapes every young women. "Marona-san, spread out and find 626 everywhere. We want 626 dead." said Etna. Etna bumped into a motorcycle rider. Nisa then grabs Etna to run. "Etna-san, 626 was nowhere. He's on his way to the top of the building to rape his love interest. Get to the top now!" cried Nisa.

Purple Heart and Purple Sister then unleashes their gun and put it in their heads to activate stop-time. The stop-time temporarily stops 626 from raping her. She then decapitates him the same way Prinny did. Purple Heart then drinks blood like a half-dhampir. Few hours later, Nepgear recovered from a injury.


	9. April 22, 2012

After 626 was decapitated, Prinny found out that he was a pervert. "Mission accomplished, let's leave Earth, dood." said Prinny. The girls are using space suits to leave this planet. Earth is covered with urine from the time 626 appeared. The girls finally left the planet and went into a space station. Prinny and the others found no urine. "In space, there are no perverts, dood.'' said Prinny.

The men were having dinner. It is a safe place until some intruder appear but turns out that the new captain that looks like Elton the Cat. It was Pup Dog. "We have no one to hurt you, guys." said Pup Dog. "Looks like help was needed to get away from that six-legged pervert who raped you." Nepgear walked away. She was in her bed.

Meanwhile, the world is cleaning up urine all the way until it is gone completely. Somehow, both survivors Taro and Prinny Kurtis stayed Earth and are only ones who was not involved in the sexual rape. Taro was stranded in the train station as they were told not to let anybody in or out. Some assassin was using a sniper to unlock a door. After that, she was taking Taro out, not killing him but evacuating the station. A obese mammal that doesn't look like the same one who raped people, but eats too many sandwiches, blocked the access. "Can't go anywhere." said the obese mammal. The assassin decapitated him and quickly exits the station. The alarm is now sounded. The girls must escape, but the purple skin assassin was blocking the exit, trying to hunt them. Prinny dismembers him and goes to the moon. ''Nice, dood.'' said Prinny. The girls and Prinny are landed to the moon, where are no sexual rapes involved.


	10. April 23, 2012

The girls left the moon a day later. They found that Earth was no longer covered with urine due to a clean up. They then go back to earth and get to the beach before 626 rapes women again. Prinny found no women raped since 626 is not inside Japan. "In Japan, there are no sexual activity, dood." said Prinny. Prinny and his men returns to Earth in Japan.

His men found no such creature in Japan. They visited Osaka and founded a hotel for the night. They stayed in the fifth floor. Prinny and his men unpacks stuff and locked the doors and closed curtains in case of 626. Due to limited places to sleep, Pirachu sets up a dog bed and sleeps next to Prinny next to the restroom.

At 5 o'clock in the morning, the windows are suddenly opened and 626 reappears but only saw him in disguise. Pup Dog appeared after he took off his costume. He then went outside and smoke a cigarette and drink soda at the same time. The girls including Marona, Etna and Sapphire left the hotel except for Neptune and her sister. The screen fades to black.

626 suddenly appear looking for 624. The girls must leave the hotel without being spotted by him. If they get spotted by him, he will rape every women. The girls uses boxes to sneak to the elevator. Marona presses the button and ran inside the elevator to the first floor. 626 drools on the box but not the girls since they were inside the box. The girls reached the first floor and got in the taxi. The taxi goes from Osaka to Tokyo. The girls goes to the another hotel only to get cornered by 626. They then running to the monorail. The girls finally got inside but 626 was drooling on the roof, and Neptune was at the restroom only to get raped finally by 626. He torn her clothes and licked softly. "No! Stop! I said stop it!" cried Neptune. He was thrusting faster and faster until he climax and kisses at the same time. "Yuck!" cried Neptune. "His saliva is too sticky and stinky! Yuck!" Prinny and his men found the real 626. Prinny quickly dismembers him to pieces. "Lights out, dood!" said Prinny. He drank too much blood and the Ecstasy gauge is filled up completely and goes into rampage. He then runs away from his men. "Prinny, come back!" cried Flonne. In order for the rampage to go away, he must drink too much holy water.

The girls leave the monorail at Maganese North Station to the hotel to put Neptune to bed.


	11. April 24, 2012

Neptune finally woke up and sees nothing but Nepgear and her lingeries covered with urine after their rape. "Sis…" said Neptune. She was dizzy and bumped into Nepgear. They are in the white room with no furniture. It was Stitch Island, a island owned by the same creature who raped younger women.

Meanwhile, Prinny woke up and sees no sign for these women. Prinny has nothing but Marona and her Bikini Samurai Warriors with the exception of Nepgear and her sister. He was at the same train where 626 raped Nepgear's sister. "Nep-san!" cried Pram. "Where are you?!" She lost her. But 626 quickly captured her and Nepgear after the intercourse. "Where did she go, dood?" said Prinny. He then runs at the airport but Prinny and his men asks the woman for help. But she refuses to help. "Who are you?" said the woman. "I'm Prinny and they are the Bikini Samurai Warriors, dood!" said Prinny. "I'm here to rescue Neptune and her sister, dood." The women sends Prinny and his men to the elevator. The elevator opens and found a camera that can see 626 from the island. The camera found the missing members. "Nep-san!" cried Marona. The camera from the island did not respond due to a camera that don't include a built-in speaker. A camera shows Neptune and Nepgear wears nothing but lingeries and stockings. Their clothes are ripped and cannot be fixed. "Let's move out, doods!" cried Prinny. Prinny and his men are moving out to find them but he does not know the exact location.


End file.
